


FALLING

by wantadonut



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantadonut/pseuds/wantadonut
Summary: Zee is absentminded but it’s ok. Saint is patient.
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	FALLING

It all starts like most things do in Zee’s life: without him noticing.

To be honest, it actually starts like it should. Slowly, like a hot summer breeze announcing an end of the day rain.

Like waking up without the sound of an alarm, when your body suddenly realizes it has had enough rest and the sun is out for you to enjoy another day.

It starts slowly but with anticipation at the same time, like the beginning of a concert where you know something huge is about to happen but you are ok just waiting for the moment to appear.

It starts like a whisper you don’t understand at first but after a second or two you recognize the voice, the words, the tone and it suddenly makes sense and you take a breath and smile.

It starts and he doesn’t realize it until he almost misses it. Zee is super absentminded but thankfully Saint is patient.

♡

They happened like a storm. They had been seeing each other everyday for a long time now. For kissboys at first, and then workshops for the series and suddenly they were filming and then there was nothing.

In the beginning, he took an instant liking to Saint. He already admired his work and was impressed with his charisma, but instead of admiring from afar, as soon as he got to know him, it was just easy being around him. And for some reason, Saint liked him back just as much and just as quickly.

He knew Saint was going through a rough time and it just came naturally for Zee to be there for the boy. So since day one he would try his best to make Saint laugh, would listen to him and make him company.

From then on, Saint always looked for him when he wanted to get things out of his chest, texting him to get a late snack or calling him at dawn. And Zee would listen, because of course he would. That’s what friends do for each other and he probably would do whatever Saint asked of him, since the boy was so convincing and pretty much had Zee on the palm of his hand.

Zee never talks much, it’s rare for him to talk the night away, but Saint always made an effort to listen to Zee, to ask him what he felt about some subject or his opinions and at some point, even asked about his thoughts about love.

And just like that, they became close. And it was only in an interview after they were spotted together having lunch that Zee realized they were really close friends. The headline said so and after seeing how many photos of their late night snacks and impromptu lunches they had on the magazine, it was pretty clear they had now moved to a close friend title. 

Which was why he was probably cast with Saint for the part in the series, besides his acting and body type being similar to the character in the Why R U novel. He was already familiar with the boy. Come to think of it, he couldn’t imagine anyone from Domundi being Saint’s partner in the series. It wouldn’t be right.

During the filming of the series, there was only one moment when Zee questioned himself and almost came to terms with what was happening before his eyes.

He said he loved Saint. He was supposed to say his characters name, but it felt natural to say those words to the boy. During the take they just shrugged it off and kepts with the script. 

But that night, before they went to bed, Saint texted him: “Did you mean it, P’Zee?”.

It took him a few moments to understand what the boy was talking about, but in the end he didn’t even blink and sent: “Of course. You’re my Nong. Now go to sleep.”

It took him some time to fall asleep and his thoughts weren’t about Saint or that moment he messed his line. It was all a mess of memories of touches and kisses and a confused dream of reality and fiction.

They never talked about it again. They would joke about or shrug it off whenever it came up in interviews or mockery between his friends, but never between them.

The filming of the series ended and then the promotions came up. And it was crazy, not being around each other that much and it was nerve wrecking having to mix reality and fiction on stage.

Maybe that was when Zee started to feel strange. He would smile and accept all teasing and anything Saint threw at him, but he was closing up a little bit. Little by little he started to touch Saint less, to avoid invading his space, to keep his mouth the farthest away as possible from the other boy.

And Saint noticed, of course he did, and Zee noticed as soon as he started trying to get Zee's attention more and more, using their little encounters on interviews and lives to touch Zee as much as he could, to throw him compliments and make him laugh.

Zee would be lying if he said he didn’t love how Saint was always leading the way and showing him what he wanted and expected from Zee on those moments. But at the same time, Zee was trying to have some control. Before, he would leave it all on Saint's lap. But now he felt like he needed some control back, some distance so he wouldn't cross a line he didn’t even know existed in the first place.

♡

He finally realized what was happening when he met Saint after two weeks without seeing him at all. They had been busy with their schedules, Saint had been filming for his new drama and Zee was busy with Domundi shootings.

They hadn’t been texting each other or phone calling and the moment he saw Saint at that café for their new live together, it just clicked.

A key turned on his brain and it was like taking a large breath of fresh air.

It was like taking a cold bath after a long run during summer.

It was like looking at Saint later, when there was just the two of them at the parking lot on Zee's building and saying: “Do you remember that time I messed up my lines at the beach?”

It was terrifying like a summer storm.

Saint looked at him, suspicious and at the same time surprised and he took a step back from Zee. “Why?”

Zee closed the gap from those two steps Saint had taken. The boy raised an eyebrow at the sudden proximity, waited for a few seconds and when Zee remained quiet, he started walking away. 

They couldn't look away from each other. They were throwing glances here and there and the moment they arrived at Zee's door, Saint asked him again. "Why, P'?" 

And that was a strange way of answering, but Zee was still numb from all those feelings inside him entering in combustion and he said: “Because.”

It was stupid and it was out of context and like saying nothing at all, but suddenly Saint smiled a little smile, that grew bigger when he noticed Zee staring at his lips and it started to look like mockery and something else entirely different before he said: “It took you long enough, P’Zee.”

And Zee felt like kissing him right in that moment, to kiss that smile away and finally feel his mouth for the first time even though they had act-kissed a million times.

He takes another step towards Saint and he puts a hand on his shoulder close to his neck and says: “Were you waiting?”.

Saint doesn’t look at him. He takes a look around but doesn’t move away from his touch. Something passes through his eyes and then he’s touching one of Zee’s hands with his own, pulling him towards the condo. “You better get inside or I’ll kiss you out here. You have a lot making up to do.”

Zee laughs and as soon as he enters the apartment Saint closes the gap between them, pulling him from his neck and crashing their lips together. It starts roughly, like most their jokes with each other are, like their push and pull act works. But they find a rhythm, their true rhythm, why Saint holding his face and Zee hugging his waist, and Zee can feel the doorknob hurting his back but he doesn't mind, doesn't care, doesn't feel anything aside from Saint and Saint and Saint. 

A phone goes off and they don't pay attention to it, never slowing down or letting each other go.

They should be allowed a first kiss. Even though it’s a messy one. 

And after a few minutes, when they are out of breath, when Saint whispers to him “I do too”, that’s the moment Zee realizes it.

He started falling in love with Saint many months ago. 

But this. This was something new. And it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. first time writing about these two. i love them to death. i hope you liked my short fic. 
> 
> follow me on twt: @mxrodrigues


End file.
